Akari-sensei's Day Off
by YB Fan
Summary: It wasn't his fault he may have a crush on a certain oblivious blonde, and it was definitely that bastard Hirato's fault he was on an outing with Yogi, who was still terrified of him . . . Damn that Hirato
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Are you _really_ sure this will work?"

"Yup!"

"Are you extremely-"

"Now Akari-san," Hirato interrupted in amusement. He raised his hand to his hat- but realized it wasn't there, and allowed it to fall gracefully to his side, "It really isn't like you to ask so many questions."

"Shut up!"

"I am extremely, extremely sure this will work." Tsukitachi added cheerfully, placing his hands on Akari's shoulders.

"One hundred percent?" Akari demanded.

"One hundred percent!" Tsukitachi grinned.

Akari frowned, glancing down at himself. "I look ridiculous."

"You look normal." Tsukitachi pointed out helpfully. He tilted his top hat, lips curling in amusement. It seemed to be the only thing left of his normal ensemble- he was clothed in a black button down shirt with a red blazer and light blue jeans with a brown belt. "And! We're dressed like you! We're wearing casual clothes anyway. So you're not alone!"

"Right." Akari said sarcastically as he fingered absently at the collar of his dark blue shirt.

"Yup! You can't expect to go out on a date wearing your usual attire, right?"

"It's not a date!"

"Then what is it then?" Tsukitachi asked curiously.

"An…outing." Akari said.

"Right. An outing." Hirato sounded like he was trying not to laugh. He adjusted the dark blue tie on his blue shirt which contrasted with his brown striped blazer and long pants which had the same design. "You can't go out on an_ outing_ in your lab coat, can you, Akari-san?"

Akari whirled, glaring, "Stop mocking me!"

"Woah, calm down Akari-chan!" Tsukitachi held up his hands, "Hirato is just being honest! What would Yogi-kun say if you wore your lab coat? He would think you're going to experiment on him!"

"…Tch!"

"Right, so since Akari-chan agrees," Tsukitachi smiled widely and steered the reluctant doctor towards the door, "He should proceed with the plan, ne?"

"This is not going to work." Akari deadpanned.

"It is, it is!" Tsukitachi was undaunted. He grinned, "Trust us!" Akari stared at him, and he blinked, "Well, if you can't trust Hirato, trust me!"

"I'm hurt." Hirato sighed, hand to his heart. "Akari-san. I put away my hat for you, you know? So you would feel less lonely in your new attire."

"You bastards don't have an ounce of my trust." Akari said bluntly, but he turned and moved forward to the door at the end.

_"How the hell did this happen?"_

* * *

_"Why are you bastards here?!"_

_"Yo Akari-chan!" Tsukitachi said cheerfully, holding up a bottle of wine, "Want some?"_

_"No!" Akari stormed into the room, jabbing a finger at the two men who blinked at him, "What I want is some peace and quiet and that requires you two to exit my office right this instant!"_

_"Woah." Tsukitachi said, mouth open. He blinked. "You're more blunt than usual. Did something happen?"_

_"Indeed. You seem stressed." Hirato said. "Akari-san."_

_Akari twitched, "It's none of your business." He said, "If I'm stressed it's because of the presence of you two – I have this instinctive reaction and crisis evading technique-"_

_"That causes all your cells to die in our presence as a sign of alarm," Tsukitachi drawled, waving his hand, "Right, right. But besides that, what's the matter?"_

_"Nothing." Akari deadpanned, letting himself fall down on the couch in a way that was not very elegant and that caused Hirato and Tsukitachi to stare. "What?"_

_Hirato and Tsukitachi exchanged a look, and Akari growled, "What are you two bastards plotting now?"_

_"You think it's that time of the month?" Tsukitachi whispered._

_"That can't be." Hirato murmured back. "That only applies for women. Like Eva. So unless there's something Akari-san isn't telling us…" He smirked, "It really must be too much stress."_

_"The only possible time of the month is Akari-san's checkup for Yogi every month."_

_"Yup. Maybe that's why he's annoyed?"_

_"Perhaps. Or…"_

_"Or?"_

_"Hey!" Akari barked._

_"Sorry Akari-chan!" Tsukitachi gave a sheepish smile, "Give us a moment, will you?"_

_"You can have all the time you want outside this room!"_

_"Now don't be like that!" Tsukitachi called back, then turned to Hirato, "Or what?"_

_"Oh I don't know," Hirato said casually, tilting his top hat down to hide his eyes, "But it seems like Akari-san is acting like…he just got jilted."_

_"What?" Tsukitachi's eyes widened. "Really?!"_

_"Yeah."_

_"…Want to find out?"_

_"Great minds think alike, don't they?"_

_"You two!" Akari stood up in anger._

_"Now sit down, Akari-chan!" Tsukitachi said with a reassuring smile._

_"Yes. We can't talk civilly if you're standing." Hirato added, looking up at Akari, "Can we?"_

_Akari frowned, but sat down like the mature adult he was, crossing his arms. "What is it?"_

_"Oh nothing." Tsukitachi said with a bright smile, "Aren't you glad? We're just here to keep you company!"_

_"…Get out. Now."_

_"But we came all this way for you!" Tsukitachi pouted as Hirato sighed. "Won't you at least have some wine?"_

_"If I drink the damned wine, will you get out?"_

_"Certainly." Hirato agreed amiably. _

_"Fine." Akari inhaled. He snatched the bottle away from Tsukitachi and poured the wine down his throat._

_"Woah." Tsukitachi's mouth was open and Hirato blinked. They watched as Akari finished the bottle of wine and slammed it down onto the table, exhaling._

_"H-Happy?"_

_"Very." Hirato smiled cheerfully. He held out another bottle, "Why don't you have another?"_

_Akari glared, but snatched it away- more forcefully than he did Tsukitachi's, and the two men watched in amusement as the doctor proceeded to pour another bottle of wine down his throat._

_"He's really going to get drunk."_

_"That is the point."_

_"Heh."_

_"Ugh," Akari grimaced, but still seemed coherent enough to shoot the two plotting men a glare, "We…had a deal. Get out now."_

_"Are you drunk, Akari-chan?" Tsukitachi asked, expression one of concern._

_"No!"_

_"Really?" Hirato said curiously, "What did you do today then?"_

_"The usual!"_

_"What is the usual?"_

_"Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork!"_

_"So much paperwork?" Tsukitachi said sympathetically, "No wonder you're so stressed!" _

_"Don't you have patients?" Hirato asked._

_"Of course I do! And today was Yogi's checkup and he ran away and I wasted so much time finding him!"_

_"Ohhh…" Tsukitachi said in sympathy. He gave Hirato a quick wink, making an abstract gesture. Hirato smirked._

_"Doesn't he know I'm a very busy man?! So many checkups and he still runs away from me! He always stares at my shoes! Are my shoes that interesting?! He can't even look me in the eye!" _

_Akari was flailing a little in an amusing way that caused Tsukitachi to grin and Hirato to cough, and hide his smile with his hand, "Why do you want Yogi to look you in the eye?"_

_"Why? Why?!" Akari scowled. He flung his hand out, "It's annoying when he doesn't look at me!"_

_"Why is it annoying when he doesn't look at you?" Tsukitachi smiled, leaning his chin on his hand, "Akari-chan is not really a people person, right? I mean, you would rather us not look at you, right? Akari-chan is a loner, isn't he?"_

_"I would be very satisfied if you two don't look at me." Akari managed to deadpan in his drunken state. He scoffed, "But Yogi- he's supposed to look at me! Eye contact is important! But he's still scared of me! After all these years!" He stood up, starting to pace with a scowl on his face, "It's irritating!"_

_"Heh…but lots of people are scared of Akari-san." Hirato pointed out leisurely, "You have this…imposing presence. Why would Yogi be any different?"_

_"Just how long have I known Yogi for?" Akari demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously. He turned away, "Since back then! I was trying to help him, to heal him, and now he's terrified of me?!" He ranted, "Do you know how it feels like when the one you like is scared of you?!"_

_"Well, I must apologize," Hirato said in bemusement and Tsukitachi looked at him. He smiled wryly, "The one I like is definitely not scared of me."_

_"Exactly! So you don't know how it feels! So don't you dare-"_

_"Yes, it must be a horrible feeling," Tsukitachi intervened before the captain and doctor could get into another conflict. "But that's why we're here! Now that we know the problem we can do something about it! Isn't that great?"_

_"Indeed." Hirato pushed his glasses up, "Perhaps I could have a talk with Yogi-"_

_"Oh no. No no no!" Akari whirled, and stomped towards Hirato, glaring at him with hazy eyes, "Don't you dare."_

_"Ah no matter how drunk you are, you'll always dislike me, huh?" Hirato sighed, spreading his hands, "I'm only trying to help, you know."_

_"Your help is not appreciated, Hirato!"_

_"You hurt my feelings."_

_"Um…"_

_The three tall men turned to the door, where a blond with messy hair stood, peeking in unsurely. "Sorry. I knocked but there was no reply so I just came in." He slithered along the wall into the room. "A-Akari-sensei, you left this behind," he held out the paper with a shaking hand, swallowed, then shifted his gaze to Hirato, "I'm sorry for overhearing, but what did you want to talk to me about, Hirato-san?"_

_"How much did you overhear?!"_

_"E-Eh?" Yogi said. He looked up at Akari, then grimaced and immediately looked down again. "Um…the part where Tsukitachi-san said it was a horrible feeling?" He paused, staring unsurely. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"_

_Akari stared, and Hirato smiled, looking at Yogi. "Perfect timing, Yogi. I do have something important to talk to you about," he stood up elegantly, "So, Akari-san, I'll be leaving this room with Yogi right now-"_

_"Hirato!" Akari reached out and grabbed Hirato's arm, staring at him with almost pleading eyes. "Don't."_

_"Listen to Akari-chan." Tsukitachi said lazily, "Even when drunk, he makes sense."_

_"Oh Akari-san, I'm afraid you misunderstand," Akari stared and Hirato smirked, meeting his eyes, "I do have a certain…fondness for cute blondes."_

_"…Hirato!"_

_"Hirato," Tsukitachi whined, "Akari-chan doesn't like many things besides his work, you know? He doesn't even like us! Don't steal something he likes away from him!"_

_"Fine." Hirato conceded. He gently detached Akari's hand from his arm then walked back, sitting back down, "But Akari-san, you better make your move soon or someone may steal what you like away from you." He said. "Right, Yogi?"_

_"Eh?" Yogi said in confusion, surprised he was being addressed. He bit his lip, "Um, I don't know what Akari-sensei likes, but…I wish him all the best?"_

_Akari, Hirato and Tsukitachi looked at him, and Hirato smirked. "How cute." He said. "Wouldn't you agree, Akari-san?"_

_"Shut up." Akari retorted. He inhaled, then walked towards Yogi, who took a step back. _

_"Akari-sensei…?"_

_"You came to return me that, right?"_

_"Uh yeah." Yogi said hesitantly. He stretched out his hand with the paper, unable to meet Akari's eyes, "H-Here…"_

_"Thanks." Akari said, his fingers touching Yogi's as he moved to take the paper. Yogi stared as the doctor clasped his hand. "Yogi…"_

_"A-Akari-sensei…?"_

_"I…"_

_"Ahem." Hirato coughed loudly and Akari instinctively shot him a glare, "Don't look at me like that, Akari-san. Please be aware of what you're doing, even if you're drunk."_

_"Eh?" Yogi's eyes widened as he looked up, "Akari-sensei is drunk?!"_

_Akari stared. "You're looking at me." He said. His hand was still on Yogi's._

_"Ohhh." Tsukitachi observed in amusement, his eyes impressed, "You're a pretty good matchmaker, Hirato."_

_Hirato smirked, "I am, aren't I?" He said, adjusting his top hat with a single finger, "How surprising."_

_Akari stared at him for so long that Yogi flushed and quickly looked back down. "I'm sorry!" He shouted, averting his gaze, "That was rude of me." He took his hand back and backed away rapidly, "I'll just be going now-!"_

_"Wait!" Akari said, reaching out for Yogi._

_"Eh? Aka-uwah!" _

_"…Now this is interesting." Tsukitachi said as he observed the position Akari and Yogi were in._

_Yogi stared at Akari, who stared back at him. The doctor stared at the blonde, who suddenly seemed to realize who exactly had fallen on top of him and was pinning him to the floor._

_"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tears of fright filled Yogi's eyes and he brought his arms up to shield himself, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Akari-sensei! Don't touch me! Please don't hurt me!"_

_"I'm not going to hurt you." Akari said. He reached out, trying to get Yogi to look at him, "Yogi. It's my fault- somehow I tripped-ow!"_

_Yogi stared at the doctor who was no longer on top of him, for he had pushed him away rather violently. He squeaked, then scrambled to his feet, holding out his hands, not daring to look at Akari, "I'M SORRY!" He said loudly. "I'm so so sorry, it was an instinctive reaction, I didn't mean to- I mean I'll just stop talking now and I'm leaving now and I'M SORRY AKARI-SENSEI AND I'LL SEE YOU ANOTHER TIMEEEEEE!"_

_"Wait Yogi-"_

_But Yogi was already gone with a slam of the door. Akari stared, as Tsukitachi's voice sounded. "Well, that went…well."_

_"Why…" Akari was dazed, "Do I feel like I just got rejected?"_

_"Because you did?" Hirato suggested._

_Akari groaned and buried his face in his hands._

_"Hey Hirato," Tsukitachi nudged the other captain, "I think we finally broke Akari-chan."_

_"Is that so."_

_"Yup. What shall we do?"_

_"Hm."_

_"He hates me." Akari said in a tone the two captains had never heard him use before. "He really hates me." He repeated miserably. "Yeah, back then he said he hated me, didn't he?" _

_"Akari-chan-"_

_"First these two bastards came in and got me drunk-I'm drunk am I – they killed my cells with stress and they got me drunk and they made me confess- no that bastard Hirato stopped me from confessing- and I'm still drunk and I was dizzy and I fell onto Yogi – and he was terrified and he pushed me away! What did I ever do to deserve this?!" Akari took a rare moment to bemoan, "And I'm still drunk! My head is spinning, my brain cells are dying and those two bastards aren't still out of the room and I chased Yogi out of the room!"_

_"Is that an implication we should leave?" Tsukitachi asked Hirato._

_"Perhaps." Hirato said._

_"I told you, he really is stressed!"_

_"More like lovesick." Hirato said in bemusement. "And drunk."_

_"Heartbroken!" Tsukitachi threw his hands up, then blinked in realization, "Just like that time!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"You know, when you made him wear the mascot! No wonder he was so pissed! You embarrassed him in front of the one he liked!"_

_"Oh. So I did."_

_Akari gave a sound which sounded like a sniff, and Tsukitachi panicked, "Ah Akari-chan, don't cry!"_

_"I'm not crying!" Akari turned to glare with half lidded eyes, "I'm drunk and I'm dizzy and I'm miserable and I've been rejected-"_

_"Lovesick, heartbroken-" Hirato added in an attempt to be helpful._

_"My brain cells are dying and I'm not really thinking and I'm stressed because your very existence makes me stressed and I still have paperwork to do because I was chasing Yogi and I couldn't confess and yet I was rejected even though I didn't even confess-"_

_"Are you alright, Akari-chan?" Tsukitachi asked. _

_"Do you think I'm alright?!" Akari bellowed. He stood up shakily, walking towards the couch on unsteady legs, "Enough!" He grabbed at his peach hair, a glower in his eyes, "I'm going to sleep right this instant so you two get out right NOW!"_

_"Okay okay." Tsukitachi stood up along with Hirato. He smiled. "Right, we've accomplished what we came here to do!"_

_"Indeed." Hirato smiled. He bowed, "Have a good rest, Akari-san." _

_"Sweet dreams!" Tsukitachi added cheerfully as they made their way out of the door._

_"Shut up!" Akari shouted. That was the last thing he said before his body swayed and his consciousness left him, causing him to collapse onto the couch, unaware of the two pairs of scheming eyes._

* * *

_"Ugh…just what the hell did they do to me last night?"_

_Akari clutched at his head, scowling at the pain. His phone signalled that he got a message and he accessed it, scowl deepening when he saw that it was from Hirato. Why should he even see what that scheming bastard had to say?_

_But in the case that it was something important that Circus was actually doing (even though it was a very low probability judging by the frivolity of the Captains of the two Ships), he reluctantly opened the message._

**_Dear Lovely Akari-san._**

_Akari twitched, and forced himself to continue reading._

**_I'm sure you're wondering what happened last night. Heh. Well it is quite a long but entertaining story, so I have kindly prepared the answer to your question in this helpful piece of…music. Akari-san, you are certainly…interesting when you're drunk._**

_Akari scowled and was about to delete the message when the last sentences caught his eye._

**_Before you delete the message and 'evidence', keep in mind that this is just a sample. The real evidence is kept safely with us. I would suggest, Akari-san, that you listen to it or I shall send it to a certain…blonde patient of yours. Who also happens to be someone under my charge. I'm sure you know he would not ignore my message. In fact, he would be delighted._**

_…Impossible. _

_Without hesitation, Akari pressed the play button- and spent the next few minutes frozen on the spot, staring in horror as he listened to his own voice from the phone._

_Doctors and nurses and assistants scrambled out of the way of their tall and imposing leader as he strode through the corridor, cowering in the aura of fury he exuded but whispering to each other anyway._

_"Hey, what's up with Akari-sensei?"_

_"He seems scarier than usual!"_

_"Do you think he met with Hirato-san again?"_

_"Oh I wish I got to meet with Hirato-san!"_

_"He's so cool and charming!" _

_"Such a gentleman!"_

_"His hair is a mess!"_

_"He looks-"_

_"Gah! Don't say it!"_

_"Yeah, it's impossible right?! That man's a workaholic!"_

_"And if he really did it, he wouldn't look so pissed!"_

_"Maybe he got dumped! Hahaha!"_

_"That's impossible too! Does that guy even like anyone?!"_

_"That's right! If he had a girlfriend, I would bow down and kiss her feet! She would be such an admirable, strong woman! To survive his presence everyday…" _

_"His personality sucks, but he isn't bad looking, especially with his hair like that."_

_"Shhh! He's coming this way!"_

_"Formation Alpha!"_

_"A-Ah Akari-sensei-!"_

_"Later!" Akari barked and made the nurses jolt, "Whatever it is, I'll hear it later!"_

_"A-Ahh…" his assistant cowered, "But Akari-sensei, it's from Hirato-san-"_

_"That bastard that I'm going to see right now?"_

_"Y-Yes. He mentioned that it's important that you discuss with him about, um, I quote, 'the patient you seem to be quite fond of'."_

_Akari twitched._

_"A-And he mentioned you must see him immediately, or…" the assistant blanched at Akari's glare. He bowed his head, "I-I'm sorry! I was only delivering a message!"_

_"It's fine." Akari exhaled, then growled, "That Hirato…he wouldn't dare…"_

_"A-Akari-sensei?"_

_"Yogi…"_

_"Yogi?"_

_Akari started, then cleared his throat and turned away. "I'm going to the Second Ship." He said curtly. "I'll be back."_

_"Yes!"_

_"Yogi?" The three nurses voiced as Akari strode heavily away._

_"Isn't that the super cute guy with blonde hair?"_

_"Yeah, that fighter of the Second Ship!"_

_"He's so charming- well not as charming as Hirato-san of course!"_

_"Fond of him? That cute guy's terrified of Akari-sensei!"_

_"Yeah, he smiles at us, but when Akari-sensei is nearby, he goes all stiff with shock!"_

_"I heard Akari-sensei takes out his anger on him when Hirato-san makes him angry!"_

_"Another thing to admire Hirato-san for! He's the only one who dares to go against Akari-sensei!"_

_"But do you think…Akari-sensei is fond of him?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Well he does seem to go to see him a lot…"_

_"Isn't that because he's his patient?"_

_"Yeah! It's impossible for Akari-sensei to be fond of anyone!"_

_"But that expression on his face just now…he almost looked worried!"_

_"Worried? Akari-sensei? When people are dying he doesn't even seem worried! He's always cool and calm!"_

_"That's why it's so surprising! Do you think he…likes Yogi?"_

_"What!?"_

_"Seriously?!"_

_"W-Well Akari-sensei is so proud and selfish- so the only thing that would make him worried is something about himself, right?!"_

_"But that means…"_

_"He's gay?!"_

_"Well it's just an assumption!"_

_"He did say 'I keep my distance from women'…"_

_"So that's his weakness!"_

_"Yogi?"_

_"No! Akari-sensei doesn't deserve Yogi-kun! Yogi-kun is so bright and happy and Akari-sensei is so cold and dreary! And Yogi-kun is terrified of him!"_

_"…Opposites attract?"_

_"More importantly, this is great! I don't care about his sexual orientation but we finally have the perfect blackmail material!"_

_"Ah, is that why he's so pissed? Hirato-san is blackmailing him!"_

_"Way to go, Hirato-san!"_

_"Ah how surprising…Akari-sensei seems to have a heart after all!"_

_"Poor Yogi-kun."_

* * *

_"Ah, good timing, Akari-san." Hirato looked up, giving a cheerful smile as he gestured to the screen, "I was just about to-"_

_"Press that button and I'll kill you!"_

_"…What a scandalous thing for someone who saves lives to say," Hirato sighed, but took his finger away from the button which indicated, _'**_SEND_**'_. He watched in amusement as Akari stared at the visuals which projected his phone's activity, at Yogi's smiling face and messy blonde hair and happy grin. He tapped the image to enlarge it, though Akari noticed the word he dreaded, **'SEND'**, was still in sight. "Ah, do you like it? Yogi-kun put his picture there himself. He's certainly quite adorable, isn't he?"_

_Akari scowled, and Hirato smirked, "Could it be, you're jealous, Akari-san?" He tilted his top hat up, "If you want, I could give him your phone and say it's mine, and he'll put his picture there- oh but you don't even have his contact number, do you?"_

_"…What the hell do you want?"_

_Hirato smiled pleasantly, gesturing with an elegant hand, the other hand moving dangerously close to the dreadful word that was under Yogi's smiling picture, **'SEND'**._

_"Have a seat, Akari-san. Tsukitachi will be arriving soon."_

* * *

Yes, he really hated Hirato. The bastard had blackmailed him into this- into this ridiculous plan- Tsukitachi perhaps he could believe since he was like that towards everyone but Hirato- he would swear that man had a secret grudge against him.

And Hirato- despite being the bastard he was- or because he was the bastard he was- had somehow gotten Yogi to admire him. Not respect- Akari knew respect was natural for the Captain of the Second Ship – he would admit he did respect Hirato (but he didn't admire him), but admiration. Yogi admired Hirato, Akari could see the admiration in his eyes when he looked at his Captain- and the fear in his eyes when he turned to him.

Akari swallowed, brushed the troublesome thoughts away, adjusted his coat, and reached out to open the door.

* * *

"Come on, Gareki-kun!"

"No."

"But why?!"

"Because it's lame and I don't want to."

"Eh?! Going out with me is lame?! G-Gareki-kun do you hate me-"

"Stop saying that!" Gareki said in annoyance, glaring at Yogi who flinched and drew back, "Why do you want to go out anyway?!"

"Because I'm bored! And Gareki-kun and I don't spend enough time together-"

"We spend _more_ than enough time together!"

"But-"

"Why don't you go out with Nai?"

"Eh?" Nai perked up, blinking, "Me?"

Yogi flushed, "Nai-chan and I have already gone out a lot!" Gareki moved to speak, and he added, "As have I and Tsukumo-chan! But Gareki-kun and I have never gone out together before!" He sniffed sadly.

"Don't you have work to do?" Gareki said bitingly. Yogi blinked and he said, "You know, for _Circus_?"

"Not today!" Yogi grinned brightly.

"Hirato gave us a day off." Tsukumo explained.

"Yup! Ah, Hirato-san is so kind!" Yogi said excitedly, "I think he said he had something important to do today, regarding his personal life…"

"That shitty four eyes has a personal life?" Gareki said dubiously.

"Gareki-kun!"

"What?"

"Won't you go out with me?" Yogi clasped his hands, staring pleadingly, "Please?"

"Hm." Gareki said, and Yogi's eyes lit up. He smirked. "No."

Yogi sniffed, tears gathering in his eyes. "G-Gareki-kun…"

Gareki twitched. "Fine!" He said in frustration, "I'll-"

"Yogi."

Everyone turned to stare at the doctor at the door who for once, wasn't dressed like a doctor. Yogi choked at the sight of him, and immediately looked away. "A-Akari-sensei?!"

Akari raised an eyebrow, "Circus really has free time, huh?" He said dryly.

"A-Ah, no!" Yogi said nervously, not looking at Akari. He held out his hands, "This is just, well, Hirato-san gave us a day off! S-So…"

"Really."

"Eeek!" Gareki started as Yogi dove for cover behind him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Yes, Yogi. What are you doing?" Akari didn't sound very happy.

"Um, this is j-just," Yogi stuttered as he hid behind Gareki, stubbornly resisting the boy who tried to push him away, "A-Akari-s-sensei this i-isn't about yesterday…i-is it?"

Akari regarded him with narrowed eyes, "What do you think?"

"Uwahhhh…" Yogi whimpered, tears coming to his eyes as he ducked his head. "I-I'm really sorry! I really didn't mean to!" He sobbed, "Don't kill me!"

Gareki resisted the urge to roll his eyes, directing his gaze to the doctor. "Why are you here?" He asked bluntly.

"I require a companion," Akari said simply, crossing his arms. "Yogi, go out with me."

"E-Ehhhhhhh?!" Yogi choked on thin air as everyone stared, "A-Akari-sensei-"

"Today is my…day off," Akari said slowly, "And I want someone whose company I can tolerate. Unfortunately, you are the only person available."

"Woah, woah!" Tsukitachi seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Everyone except Akari stared at the Captain of the First Ship who was dressed casually in a way they had never seen him before, "Now Akari-chan, that isn't the way we discussed-Owwwww!"

"You shut up!" Akari barked as he drew his fist back, trying to ignore the warmth on his cheeks, "Go and entertain Hirato!"

"B-But you're doing it all wrong-"

_"Tsuki-tachi."_

"Uwahhh! Okay, I get it!" Tsukitachi said and departed quickly, "Hirato! Akari-chan is scaryyyy!"

"Akari-san," Hirato's amused voice seemed to come out of nowhere, "You really shouldn't scare the one-"

_"Hirato."_

"…My apologies. Of course Akari-san is more experienced than us. Shall we leave, Tsukitachi?"

"Wait for me, Hirato! Ah, Akari-chan's fist is hard!"

"Ignore them." Akari said to Yogi, who was peeking out from behind Gareki. "So, Yogi."

"Eh? W-Well I-"

"'Would love to go out with you since I'm bored and have nothing to do'" Gareki drawled lazily. Everyone looked at him and he smirked, pulling Yogi out roughly from behind him. "Isn't that right?"

"Eh?!"

"Is that so." Akari said in relief.

Yogi flinched, lowering his hands. "I-Um…I'm actually going out with Gareki-kun-"

"_Was_ going to go out with Gareki-kun, but unfortunately Gareki-kun has already made a prior appointment," Gareki corrected lazily, "Right, Nai?"

"Eh?" Nai blinked. "We're going out?"

Gareki looked at him, "You don't want to?"

"I want to!" Nai corrected quickly, beaming happily. "Yay! I'm going out with Gareki-kun!"

Gareki smiled fondly, and Nai said, "We should bring Tsukumo-chan along too! Right, Tsukumo-chan?!"

"Sure." Gareki said easily.

"It sounds fun." Tsukumo smiled.

"T-That's unfair, Gareki-kun!" Yogi whined, sniffing and wiping his eyes, "What about me?!"

"You're already occupied with someone," Gareki smirked tauntingly at him, gesturing to Akari, "Aren't you?"

"B-But-"

Akari sighed, "If you don't want to, just say so." He said, and turned, "Then, I'm leaving-"

"Ah, w-wait!" Without thinking, Yogi reached out to grab Akari's wrist. Akari turned and stared at him and he squeaked, looking away, "That is, I…if Akari-sensei really wants me-"

"Yeah." Akari said, staring at Yogi. "I do."

"T-Then…um, I guess," Yogi quickly let go of Akari's wrist, flushing as he looked away, "W-Will-u-um…u-uh…"

"Go out with you." Gareki deadpanned, staring in disbelief at the usually bright but now shy blonde, "Really. You're pathetic."

"G-Gareki-kun!" Yogi said in a scandalized tone.

"What?"

"Then," Akari said, and Yogi started as the doctor grabbed hold of his hand, "Let's go."

Yogi let out a choked sound, but let Akari drag him out of the room. Gareki, Nai and Tsukumo stared after them.

"Where is Yogi-kun going?" Nai asked.

"On a date." Gareki replied.

"Date?" Nai blinked.

"Yeah. With Akari-sensei who scares him." Gareki smirked, "Serves him right."

Nai pouted, "Gareki-kun is mean!"

"Whatever."

"I'm worried." Tsukumo voiced. She looked at Gareki and Nai, "Should we follow them?"

"Huh?"

"That's right! Yogi-kun looked really scared!" Nai pointed out. "We should follow them!"

"Do we have to?" Gareki said skeptically.

"Gareki-kun!"

"What-ugh, fine," Gareki sighed as Nai gave him something which looked like a glare, hand coming up to clutch at his black locks of hair, "We'll follow them and make sure he doesn't dissect Yogi for one of his experiments."

"Eh?" Nai asked, puzzled.

Tsukumo nodded, "While I do not hold the same opinion of Akari-sensei, this is indeed an important moment in Yogi's life," she smiled, "We should follow them to make sure everything is alright."

"Yeah, yeah. Seriously…how did it turn out to this?" Gareki muttered under his breath, "And here I thought I got rid of him."

Neither Tsukumo nor Nai seemed to hear him. Gareki looked up, shrugged his shoulders then pointed lazily forward.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, they were certainly encouraging :) Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

_"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Gareki-kun I hate you!"_

"…What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" Yogi said nervously, drawing his fists back from punching thin air and looking away from Akari. He bit his lip.

_"Okay…I don't really hate Gareki-kun. But how could he do this to me?! He's so cruel! I just wanted to go out with him! How am I going to survive a whole day with Akari-sensei?! I'll die!"_

"Where do you want to go?"

"U-Um…" Yogi said, averting his gaze, "Anywhere…?"

"…Where would you like to go?"

"Uh…somewhere…fun?"

"Fun huh," Akari mused, "Okay." He nodded, "Let's go to the amusement park."

"Eh?!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Um, no!" Yogi said, clasping his hands behind his back as Akari looked at him, "It's just, Akari-sensei, I didn't think you liked amusement parks…"

"I don't." Akari said bluntly. "But," he said, averting his gaze when he saw the expression on Yogi's face, "Today…is for you."

Yogi's purple eyes widened. "Akari-sensei…"

"Woohoo!" Tsukitachi cheered from way up in the air, "Way to go, Akari-chan!"

Hirato smiled, placing his hand on his hair devoid of his hat, "How charming...Akari-san."

"That guy's a charmer." Gareki remarked from their hiding spot, raising an eyebrow. "How unexpected."

"Charm?" Nai blinked.

"Yeah. He knows how to use sweet words."

"Sweet?" Nai perked up, smiling happily, "That's good! Yogi loves sweet things!"

"…Huh?"

"But, I didn't know you can eat words!"

"You can't, you idiot animal!"

"S-So, um…" Yogi said, face red. He held out his hand hesitantly, "D-Do you want to fly?"

Akari looked surprised, before he smiled, his gaze softening. "That would be nice." He said, reaching out to clasp Yogi's hand in his.

Yogi blushed furiously as he felt the doctor's hand in his and saw Akari smile at him, something he had never seen the serious man do before. Somehow, for a reason he didn't know, he wasn't scared- he was embarrassed and he was sure his face was as red as Tsukitachi's hair. He shook himself from his daze and cleared his throat, "W-Well…we're going then."

"Yeah."

"They're leaving." Tsukumo pointed out as she caught sight of Yogi taking to the air with Akari by his side. She turned, nodding, "We should follow before we lose them."

"Yeah." Gareki stood up. There was a silence, then he said, "OH yeah. I forgot that idiot isn't with us." He deadpanned as he watched Yogi fly away with Akari.

"Tsukumo-chan, can you carry us?" Nai asked innocently.

"I can try." Tsukumo said.

"Nevermind." Gareki said as he stared at the determined but petite girl. _"Looks like that idiot is useful for something after all."_

"We'll just…"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Iva!"

Gareki twitched, remembering this woman had carried him in her arms like a girl before, "Nothing."

"Really?" Iva said, hands on her hips. She looked around curiously. "Today's kind of strange, isn't it? Hirato gave us a day off! Where is he anyway? I didn't see him around."

"Who knows." Gareki said.

"Iva," Tsukumo voiced, blinking, "Do you not have anything to do?"

"Hm? Well, nothing much really!"

"I see." Tsukumo smiled, "Then, could you help me carry them?"

"Oh no." Gareki said immediately, horror filling him, "No no no!"

"Ohhh!" Iva brightened, grinning, "Gareki-kun wants to be carried by me again?"

"As if!" Gareki shouted, turning his face away.

"I'll carry Nai-kun," Tsukumo continued, "You carry Gareki-kun. Okay?"

"Okay!" Iva grinned brightly, giving Tsukumo a half hug, "That's right, Tsukumo-chan! These men are useless! It's us girls who have the power here!"

"Iva…" Tsukumo flushed in embarrassment. She cleared her throat, "We should hurry, or we will lose them."

"Lose who?"

"Yogi and Akari-sensei."

"…Sorry, I must have heard wrongly. Did you just say Yogi and Akari-sensei?"

Tsukumo nodded, and Iva spent a moment gaping, before she exclaimed, "Whaaaaaat?!" Her blue-green eyes were wide, "Seriously?!"

Tsukumo pointed towards the sky, and waited for Iva to get over her surprise, "I can't believe it." She breathed. "I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it myself! Just how did that happen?"

"We'll fill you in later." Tsukumo replied promptly, her eyes shining in determination for her friend, "Right now, we have to catch up to them."

"Wa-okay okay," Iva said, realizing how determined the blonde girl was. She coughed, "Alright, I'll help- Gareki-kun-" she reached out and grabbed hold of the flailing boy, smirking, "You're too slow."

Gareki snarled as he struggled, "You-"

"Behave or I'll carry you in my arms like last time," Iva smirked at him, "Like a princess."

Gareki blanched, scoffed and reluctantly allowed the woman to wrap an arm around his waist. "This," he said, "Is so humiliating."

Iva just smirked and took off to the sky with Gareki, Tsukumo following behind with Nai.

"Ah! Is that-"

"Woah," Tsukitachi grinned as he spun around in the sky, his ruby red blazer trailing behind him like a cape of red as he tipped his top hat, "Looks like the sky is crowded today!"

"Hirato?" Tsukumo said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Iva asked, staring, "And in those clothes…"

"I decided a change of wardrobe was in order for today," Hirato said with an easy smile, turning around to face them without his customary top hat as his dark blue tie billowed in the wind, "After all, today is a special day for Akari-san."

"Yup! A very special day!" Tsukitachi winked with a playful grin, "The day we've finally convinced Akari-chan to go out-"

"Though not with us-"

"-On a date!" Tsukitachi finished happily, "It's quite an accomplishment, isn't it Hirato?!"

"It is, isn't it, Tsukitachi?"

"Wah-date?!" Iva spluttered and Gareki yelped as she almost dropped him. He would never admit he had clung to her dress for fear of falling through the sky, "_Akari-sensei_ and Yogi?!"

"Uhuh!"

"Then that means…they're gay?! _Akari-sensei_ is gay?!"

Tsukitachi blinked, "Well, I don't know," he shrugged, but smiled, "But I know Akari-chan likes Yogi-kun a lot! He really likes him!"

"The Akari-san who is always so cold towards us has a great fondness for Yogi," Hirato said in bemusement, "It's quite amusing, actually. Ah but of course, more importantly, his fondness of Yogi extends to him confessing his feelings for Yogi to _us_."

"Which means he really likes him!" Tsukitachi added brightly, fingers interlocked leisurely behind his head. "Even if he was drunk…"

"It was quite a surprise."

"Uhuh. So today we're taking the day off to follow our dear Akari-chan," Tsukitachi grinned mischievously, "To make sure his date goes well, of course!" He lifted his top hat off his head with a grin, "Which is why we're dressed like this! After all we don't want to attract attention as Circus and disturb Akari-chan's important date, do we, Hirato?"

"Of course not." Hirato agreed amiably. He smiled and bowed in an elegant manner towards his subjects, his tie blown by the wind, "Enjoy your day off."

"Bye bye!" Tsukitachi waved cheerfully.

Iva stared as the Captains of the First and Second Ship turned and shot off through the sky. "Okay," she said, "With a girl or a guy, if Akari-sensei is on a _date_, Hirato and Tsukitachi aren't going to be the only ones watching him!" She declared, "Let's go, Tsukumo-chan!""

"Yes!"

* * *

"So, where do you want to go first?"

"Um, where does Akari-sensei want to go?"

"Hmm," Akari said, looking around at the bright and vibrant place. He frowned, "I haven't really been here before."

"Akari-sensei has never been to an amusement park before?" Yogi asked in surprise.

"No. I haven't had the time or interest." Akari said, turning to look at Yogi, "What are the famous rides?"

"Well, the Ferris Wheel is popular, the Merry Go Round too, but I don't think you'll like that." Yogi said, "Um, the Roller Coaster-"

"Roller Coaster," Akari mused. He blinked, "Sounds interesting. What's it like?"

"Eh? Well, it's…fast."

"Fast is good. Right." Akari nodded in satisfaction, "We're going there."

"Eh?!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Akari stared at him and Yogi squeaked, backpedalling in fright, "I-It's just, I'm kind of…"

"Scared?" Yogi nodded. Akari blinked, then smiled. "Don't worry." He said, voice reassuring in a way Yogi had never heard before, "I'll be there with you."

Yogi stared, and it was then he realized that Akari-sensei wasn't wearing his usual white lab coat and his usual frown. The SSS rank doctor was clothed casually in a dark blue shirt and long grey pants with a white belt and a black leather coat. And he was smiling. At him. Yogi started and quickly looked down- and blinked when he realized even his shoes which he often stared at, had changed. Yogi looked back up, a warm flush on his cheeks.

Maybe it was because Akari-sensei looked different in his new clothes and his hair not pushed back from his forehead in a way that made him look less intimidating, the peach locks framing his face handsomely, that Yogi found his face warming and himself stuttering not out of fear but embarrassment, "O-Okay, l-let's go then…"

He suddenly felt underdressed in his yellow shirt without buttons over his black singlet and long green pants, and felt thankful he had at least put on his brown belt. Yogi shifted nervously on his feet in his usual maroon platform shoes, looking up unsurely at Akari.

The doctor turned and made his way forward, looking around, "Where's the roller coaster?"

"It's just up ahead…" Yogi said.

"That thing with the loops?"

"Yeah."

"Hey hey, who's that guy?"

"He's hot!"

"So tall and handsome!"

"Look at his eyes, so captivating!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

"Well, he doesn't seem to have one!"

"Look at the way he walks – so confident! I love a man with confidence!"

"What are you doing?"

"Eh?" Yogi blinked as Akari stared at him, "D-Did I do anything wrong?"

He felt awkward, incredibly awkward as the girls whispered about Akari-sensei, about how good looking he was. Akari-sensei was indeed confident, and he did look good in casual wear and it made Yogi feel as if his presence was unwarranted, as if he wasn't supposed to be there.

"You're too far." Akari said bluntly, staring at the great distance between them with an exasperated gaze, "Come closer."

"Y-Yes!"

Yogi shifted a little closer to the imposing doctor, glancing at him then looking away immediately. Akari didn't say anything, merely continued walking towards their destination.

The peach haired man ignored the chatter of the girls, turning his attention to Yogi who wasn't looking at him.

_"What am I doing wrong? Why isn't he looking at me?"_ The doctor mused, looking at the distance between them, _"And why is he still so far away?" _He looked down at himself with a frown, _"Damn that Hirato. I knew this was a bad idea."_

Yogi grimaced as he saw Akari frowning. He bit his lip, wringing his hands nervously. _"Did…I do something wrong again?" _He thought, _"Am I too close now?"_ The blond nodded to himself at that thought, and proceeded to shift a little to the right, _"That's right, Akari-sensei likes his personal space."_

Akari stared as Yogi shifted even further away from him. _"What-"_

His phone vibrated in his pocket then and he scowled, snatching it out of his pocket and answering with a growl, "What?!"

Yogi jumped, eyes widening, _"Scary!"_

"Oh my god! He's the aggressive type?!"

"That's even better!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?!" Akari growled. He heard a whimper and turned to see Yogi staring in fright. Akari stared, then inhaled and continued in a more calm tone, "What do you want?"

_"Ah Akari-san, I told you not to scare the one you like-"_

"What. Is. It."

"_Akari-chaaan," _he heard Tsukitachi's annoying voice, "_You're doing it all wrong!"_

"Huh?!"

_"Now don't ignore us! We're just trying to give you some friendly advice!"_

"Get to the point!"

_"Do you not feel uncomfortable by the distance between you and Yogi?"_ Hirato's smooth, even more annoying than Tsukitachi's voice continued.

"_Akari-chan is very handsome today," _Tsukitachi interjected, _"Yogi-kun feels left out!"_

Akari stared. "What?"

_"Akari-san is certainly eye-catching today,"_ Hirato spoke in amusement, _"Many ladies are looking at you."_

"…So?"

_"So Yogi-kun is feeling awkward!" _Tsukitachi said cheerfully, _"And that's why he's keeping his distance from you."_

"I see- wait how do you know that anyway?!"

_"Ahem. We are observing from a comfortable distance-"_

"Get lost!" Akari said angrily, roaming his gaze around in search of the two annoying Captains. "Where are you?!"

_"Can't tell, Akari-chan! Anyway, we won't disturb your precious date! Good luck!"_

"You-"

_"Remember, make Yogi-kun feel important!"_

_"And don't scare him too much."_

The call ended, and Akari glared at his phone before shoving it into the pocket of his leather jacket. He looked at Yogi, who, as usual wasn't looking at him, but said, "I-Is everything alright?"

Akari stared at Yogi, whose purple eyes were filled with nervousness and whose body posture indicated he was uncomfortable in the situation. "No." He said. "Everything's not alright."

"E-Eh?" Yogi was so surprised that he glanced at Akari for a moment, "I-Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked hesitantly. "Is it…Hirato-san?"

"Yeah." Akari said. He met Yogi's eyes, "Will you help me?"

"Eh? If I can-wah!"

Tugging on Yogi's shirt tails, Akari pulled Yogi across the distance to him. The fighter yelped in surprise, but managed to right his balance, "Akari-sensei?!"

Akari responded by putting his arm around Yogi and bringing the blonde against his side. Yogi stared, before his face erupted into a blush, "A-Aka-ri-s-sensei!" He squeaked.

"You agreed to help me." Akari said simply, though he couldn't help but smirk in amusement at Yogi's red face, "Didn't you hear me? I said you're too far away."

"B-But," Yogi stuttered, wishing he could hide his burning face, "Isn't this too…close?!"

Akari raised an eyebrow at him and Yogi made a choked sound and quickly corrected, "I-I mean, it's not too close! It's not close at all!"

"That's right." Akari nodded in satisfaction. Yogi blushed as the doctor tightened his arm around him, "Everything is alright now." He said, "Somehow, your presence calms me down."

"E-Ehhhh…!"

"Is that a problem?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Good."

"Oh my god! Did you see that?!"

"He already has a girlfriend!"

"Wait no, that's a guy!"

"What?!"

"You mean, he's gay?!"

"Why are all the good guys gay?!"

Akari ignored the chatter around him. He was feeling very satisfied with Yogi close to him – it felt more like a date. And he would admit it to only himself that it was a date. Because he had somehow come to like Yogi, like the nervous blonde fighter who didn't like to fight but would to protect those important to him, and who always escaped from him and he was out with Yogi, the one he liked, so it was a date. Akari nodded to himself. It was as simple as that.

And with Yogi close to him –finally- and not running away from him or standing away from him, it felt like Yogi was almost his. His. Yogi was his. Akari smiled at the thought and tightened his grip around the blushing blond. He was in such a good mood at that thought that he would admit Tsukitachi (and _not_ Hirato) was right – that he had to make Yogi feel important. Because Yogi was important to him.

Yogi flushed at the sight of Akari's smile. _"W-What is this? I should be scared but why am I-w-why is Akari-sensei smiling again and why am I not scared?!" _He panicked internally, shaking his head, _"Akari-sensei looks handsome when he smiles- NO! He looks scary! Scary scary scary! I-there's no way! I-I can't like-"_ the blush on the blonde's face deepened, _"Him! Nonono, Akari-sensei would kill me! He invited me because he could tolerate my company! He's being so…k-kind, so I can't…!"_

"You're thinking too much," Akari said, thumb brushing against Yogi's cheek, his pink eyes meeting Yogi's wide purple ones, "Stop thinking."

"Y-Yes!" Yogi said in surprise because Akari was still _smiling_. He blushed again and quickly looked away, mentally beating himself up. _"What is wrong with me?!"_

_"But…"_ Yogi thought, face warm. He glanced shyly at Akari, _"It's the first time someone…" _he blinked, then quickly looked away.

_"Wanted me…close."_

* * *

"Looks like someone has finally seen the light." Iva smirked as she watched the blushing blonde, "Seriously, I always knew Yogi had a maiden's heart."

"A maiden's heart?" Nai asked curiously.

"Uhuh! Really, he's acting like a girl on her first date!"

"It's…cute." Tsukumo added with a smile. "Yogi seems to be in good hands."

"Why am I even here." Gareki said in boredom. But he smirked, amused, "Who knew Yogi could make such a face." He waved his hand, "He's always loud and happy and shameless with his affections…" He said, "Ah, this would be perfect blackmail material."

"Yogi is shy." Nai observed innocently. He smiled, "But he looks happy!"

"How do you know?" Gareki said dubiously.

"His eyes!" Nai said as he leaned forward, his eyes shining, "They look happy! They're sparkling with this shiny light…"

"…What light?"

"A happy light! Gareki should look closer!" Nai said, and pushed Gareki's head forward.

"Wha- stop it you stupid animal!" Gareki growled, turning his gaze forward, "Only you can see whatever light it is!"

Nai pouted. But he was soon smiling again, "I'm glad Yogi is happy!"

"Tch. That idiot's always happy."

"No." Nai shook his head and Gareki stared, "Yogi is sad sometimes." He nodded, "His eyes are sometimes sad."

"Hah?"

But Nai just smiled- in an almost sad way, and Gareki turned his gaze to the front, his own eyes contemplative. "Really."

"Uhuh! So it's great that Yogi is happy!"

"...Hn."

* * *

"Woah, did you see that, Hirato?!"

"Yes." Hirato said in amusement, "Really. I did not know you could be so sly, Akari-san."

"Yeah! But besides that, Akari-chan is smiling!" Tsukitachi said excitedly, "Quick, take a picture!"

"…No." Hirato said and Tsukitachi blinked at him. He pushed his glasses up, smiling almost fondly. "There's no need."

"…Ah. You do care for him, huh?" Tsukitachi smiled, his own eyes fond. He stood up from the bushes, stretching his arms.

"It's been so long since I've ridden the roller coaster! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Yes. It should be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

"Waaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Relax." Akari said as Yogi whimpered. "You can fly, can't you?" He said. "I can't. I should be the one scared."

"B-But Akari-sensei is not scared at all-eep!" Yogi flinched as Akari stared at him, "I'm sorry!"

"…What are you apologising for?"

"B-Because," Yogi wrung his hands, averting his gaze, "Akari-sensei is scary…"

"…Why am I scary?"

"Um-wah!" Yogi jolted as the roller coaster went down the slope. He made a strangled sound and clutched on to Akari, "I'm scared!"

"Seems like I'm less scary than the roller coaster, huh?" Akari said in amusement.

Yogi nodded, a miserable look in his teary eyes. Akari took pity on him and said, "You can just fly away if you're really that frightened."

Yogi shook his head, "I don't want to frighten the children." He said. "Or what if they try to fly too? What if they fall?! I don't want that to happen!"

"…That's unlikely." Akari said logically. He looked at the machine he was in, "But really, how does this work? What is the speed it is going at to be able to go in loops and sharp curves and yet not fly off the track? It's truly an ingenious invention."

"A-Akari-sensei!"

"In addition, why is it called the roller coaster? 'Coaster' I can understand, because it coasts- but why 'roller'? This machine does not roll- it goes at an extremely high speed comparable to that of those of Circus when using the bracelet-"

_"Akari-sensei!"_

"Hm?" Akari looked at Yogi, blinking, "What is it?"

Yogi stared at him tearfully, "I-I'm scared!" He said, trembling.

"Ah." Akari blinked.

"I-Isn't sensei-wah!" Yogi's fingers were trembling as he clutched onto Akari's shoulder as the roller coaster went through another sharp curve, "S-Scared?"

"Not really." Akari said honestly. He wasn't scared. What was there to be scared of? Logically, this would not have existed as an entertainment attraction if it was really dangerous, if there was any chance lives could be at risk. He didn't know why it would be so frightening to Yogi, who travelled at fast speeds and was used to the turbulence of the wind. Akari nodded. It was thrilling, going through loops and turns and curves, not frightening.

But Yogi seemed really scared- he looked like he was going to cry and he was clutching onto him. Not that he was complaining, but Yogi feared him, and for him to seek body contact with him for comfort said volumes about the fear the roller coaster gave him.

"Akaaaaari-chaaaaaan!" Akari started as he heard Tsukitachi's voice from out of nowhere, "Your date is scared! Shouldn't you provide comfort?!"

"That's right, Akari-san. Ah, if you're reluctant to, I could take your place-"

"SHUT UP!" Akari roared over the wind, causing Yogi to flinch, "Where are you bastards?!"

"Over heeeeeere!" Tsukitachi waved from a few seats behind, grinning widely as the wind blew his hair, "Akari-chan!" He stretched his arms high, "Isn't this fun?!"

Hirato just smirked in amusement from beside Tsukitachi, unaffected by the turbulence messing up his usually immaculate hair. Akari glared, but before he could open his mouth, the roller coaster dropped suddenly into a steep slide, causing people to scream.

"Woohooooooo!" Tsukitachi was standing up in his seat, causing people around him to look at him as if he was as crazy as the grin on his face, "This is so fuuuuuuun!"

"It certainly is." Hirato agreed with a relaxed smile as he held Tsukitachi's hat in his hand.

"Aka-aaaaaari-sennnseeeeei!" Yogi drew out his name with such fright, tears at the edge of his eyelids, "I'm so dizzy-what if I faint?!"

"I'm a doctor." Akari said in a matter of fact tone, his arms crossed. "I'll revive you."

"T-That isn't- wah!" Yogi suddenly jumped back, his purple eyes wide in realization at Akari's words and the sight of his hair blown back from his forehead in that familiar style. "T-That's right! Akari-sensei-"

"_I'd faint again if I see Akari-sensei's face when I wake up!" _ Yogi shrieked internally.

"Akaaaaaaari-chaan!"

"Shut up!" Akari shouted back to the red head who was waving his arms wildly, and Yogi made a frightened sound. He sighed as he looked at the blonde. "Not you, Yogi."

Yogi stared in fear at the doctor, and Akari frowned. _"How can I comfort him when he's scared of me?"_

"Ehhhhhh, it's getting scaryyyyyy! Gareki!"

"D-Don't' overreact!"

"I'm scared!"

"It's okay, Nai-kun. It's very safe."

"Y-Yeah!"

"Oh, are you scared, Gareki-kun?"

"Like hell! I-I just think it's s-stupid!"

"Reeeeallly?"

"Wah! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Giving you a scare!"

"Garekiiii!"

"Scare?! I almost f-fell!"

"Ehehe! Looks like our tough boy really is scared!"

"I'm n-not scared!"

"Oh? So if you fall I won't catch you okay?"

"Y-You!"

"G-Gareki-!"

"AH SHUT UP! I-I'M NOT SCARED!"

Yogi's eyes widened. He turned, "Gareki-kun-wahhhh!" He turned away, shivering in fright at the sudden crazy turn the roller coaster had taken, wrapping his arms around himself. "W-When is this going to end?! Gareki-kun…"

"Yogi." Akari said. "Who are you with?"

"E-Eh?" Yogi looked uncertainly, and grimaced at the annoyed look on Akari's face. "A-Akari-sensei?"

"That's right." Akari said. Yogi just stared at him, then yelped, whimpering as he saw the huge loop ahead of them, "Eeeeeeek! A-Akari-sensei! Gare-ngh!"

"You're afraid of my face, right?' Akari said placidly, his face turned away, and Yogi stared up from his position on the doctor's shoulder, "So this should be fine. Like this you're not scared, right?"

"Akari-sensei-uwahhhh!" The roller coaster was going through the loop and Yogi whimpered, burying his face in Akari's shoulder with a sob as he clutched onto the peach haired man's shirt, "So scaaaary!"

"And you found it fun at first." Akari said nonchalantly, running his fingers through Yogi's messy golden locks. He smiled fondly at the memory, "You were laughing."

"Y-Yeah, then it got really fast and scary. Um, is Gareki-kun scared too?" Yogi said hesitantly, "I hope he's okay…"

"He'll be fine. That boy can take care of himself." Akari brushed off.

"O-Okay, I-did he and Nai-chan come here too? What a coincidence…"

"Yes." Akari said sarcastically, "What a coincidence."

"Coincidence!" Tsukitachi echoed, smiling brightly as he rocked on his heels, "What a coincidence to meet here on our off day, Akari-chan!"

"What a coincidence indeed." Hirato agreed. "Wouldn't you agree, Akari-san?"

"You…!"

"Eh? Tsukitachi-san and Hirato-san are here too?!" Yogi said, lifting his head from Akari's shoulder, his eyes surprised, "Hirato-san!"

"Nice to see you, Yogi." Hirato greeted with a charming smile.

"Hirato-san! You're so kind to give us a day off!" Yogi momentarily forgot about his fear as he smiled and waved at Hirato, "Thank you!"

"No problem, Yogi." Hirato tipped Tsukitachi's top hat with a smile, "It was my pleasure."

"Wah!" Yogi's purple eyes sparkled happily, "Hirato-san is so nice!"

Akari twitched violently. Just what did that bastard have that made Yogi look at him like that? Whatever it was, he didn't see it.

"As expected of Akari-san, he has no fear of the roller coaster." Hirato said in amusement, "That is good, isn't it, Yogi?"

"Eh? Akari-sensei is fearless of course!" Yogi said and Akari blinked in surprise. "I-Akari-sensei is cool and calm and admir-eeeee!" Yogi sought for the comfort of Akari's shoulder, "W-Why is there another one?! Hirato-saaaaan!"

Akari just stared, _"Was he going to say…admirable?"_ A warm, pleasant feeling filled him at the thought, and he smiled, unable to feel angry that Yogi had called for Hirato at the end- for the one Yogi was holding onto was him.

"Awww," Tsukitachi drawled with a grin, "How sweet!"

"You shut up." Akari said as Yogi blushed but didn't let go of him. Seeing Hirato looking at Yogi in amusement, he growled and brought Yogi closer to him, causing the blonde to let out a surprised sound. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing." Hirato said with a deviously innocent smile – for only Hirato could seem innocent when he was actually the devious sort of man Akari hated- "I merely find myself agreeing with Tsukitachi."

"Why don't I have a cute subordinate like that?" Tsukitachi complained as he looked at the whimpering Yogi as the roller coaster went through another loop. "No wonder you like to tease him, Hirato!"

"Hey!" Akari barked.

"Woah! No need to worry, Akari-chan! It was merely a statement of observation!" Tsukitachi put his hands up with a sheepish smile, entirely unaffected by being upside down, "I'm not going to do anything!"

"You'd better not!" Akari said warningly.

"Of course not! Akari-chan, just what kind of man do you think I am?" Tsukitachi pouted as the roller coaster went down again, "And, I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Really?" Akari said sceptically.

"_Akari_-chan!"

Akari scoffed, but didn't deny it. "Tch."

"Eh? Is that 'Yes' in Akari-chan's language?" Tsukitachi's eyes were wide.

"…Think what you want."

"Yay! Akari-chan is surprisingly nice today!" Tsukitachi cheered happily, smiling widely, "Thanks, Yogi-kun!"

"E-Eh? What did I do?" Yogi peeked out from Akari's shoulder, blinking his purple eyes. "Is…it over yet?"

"C-Crazy people talking when this damn thing is-"

"Oho! So you really are scared, Gareki-kun!"

_"S-Shut up!" _

"It's alright, Gareki! It isn't so scary anymore!"

"Like I said, I'm _not _scared!"

"A lot!" Tsukitachi winked and Yogi blinked in puzzlement, tilting his head in question with big purple eyes. "Ah Akari-chan! He's so adorable! Can I hug him-"

"No!" Akari said fiercely, glaring at Tsukitachi, his arm protectively around Yogi.

"Why noooot?! I want a hug from Yogi-kun!"

"I said _no_!"

"I- If Tsukitachi-san wants a hug, I c-can give him one." Yogi said nervously. Akari stared at him and he said, "Um, because he's the Captain of the First Ship, as a member of Circus, I have an obligation to follow orders…"

"…_Tsuki_tachi!"

"Ehhhhhh? Why are you glaring at me like that, Akari-chan?!" Tsukitachi said sheepishly, sweat sliding down his neck as Akari glared at him like he wanted to kill him. "B-But Yogi-kun, it's not an order! Though such loyalty is indeed commendable, don't you hug people because you like them? People like Gareki-kun?"

"T-That's true." Yogi said. He bit his lip, purple eyes downcast as the roller coaster slid down, then came to a stop. "But Gareki-kun doesn't like me…"

"He's_ still_ saying that?"

"Why don't you tell him you like him already?"

"L-Like hell!"

"Hey hey, don't cry!" Tsukitachi said as Yogi sniffed, purple eyes filled with sadness, "He'll come around! Lots of people like you! Nai-chan, Tsukumo-chan, Hirato, even Akari-chan! Akari-chan doesn't like a lot of people you know! Oh and me of course!"

"T-Tsukitachi-san is so kind…" Yogi smiled, wiping his eyes.

The roller coaster had stopped, and people got out, some crying, some laughing, some running off to empty the contents of their stomach. But Akari wasn't interested in that. He was more interested in the fact that Yogi was stumbling out of the car and Tsukitachi was there to catch him with a reaction speed that made them see why he was the Captain of the First Ship, the top of Yogi's head landing on the red haired man's chest.

"Uwah- are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." Yogi answered as Tsukitachi's arms were around him. He bit his lip, then reached up to circle his arms around Tsukitachi. "Um…is this okay, Tsukitachi-san?"

Tsukitachi blinked in surprise, before he grinned and withdrew, ruffling Yogi's hair fondly, "You're so adorable," he said fondly, "It was a joke, a joke! I was just teasing you!"

"Oh…"

"Ah Yogi, I'm hurt," Hirato sighed as he was suddenly beside Tsukitachi, "You do not deign to give your Captain a hug?"

"E-Eh?" Yogi said, purple eyes widening in surprise, "Hirato-san wants a hug?!" He pointed to himself, face flushed, "From me?!"

"Certainly-"

"No he does _not_." Akari interjected, out of his seat as well. He glared at Hirato, hair messed up from the turbulence of the wind.

Hirato smirked. Akari glared at him more and he chuckled, reaching out to pat the blushing Yogi's shoulder. "It was a joke," he said, his smile amused but his gaze fond. Yogi blinked and he turned around, raising a casual hand, "Then, I'll see you later. Enjoy your day."

"Good luck, Akari-chan!" Tsukitachi said with a cheerful grin. He winked at Yogi, "Bye, Yogi-kun!"

"Tch, I'm never riding that thing again!"

"So you _were_ scared!"

"Are you okay, Gareki-kun?"

"Shut up, both of you! Let's go!"

"Eh? Shouldn't we go say hi to Yogi?"

"We shouldn't, Nai-kun."

"Yeah, let's not disturb that..." Gareki bit his lip, then shook his head, flicking a hand carelessly, "Ah whatever, let's just _go_!"

Yogi flinched, and chewed on his lip, withdrawing his arms. Gareki-kun wouldn't like it if he launched at him and hugged him. Well, Gareki-kun seemed alright, and that was enough for Yogi. The blonde smiled wryly.

He didn't know why they were avoiding him, why they were going away from him. They were his friends, weren't he? Even Tsukumo-chan and Nai-chan…why were they going away? Tsukumo looked back and gave him a reassuring smile, and he managed a smile back. There had to be a reason, right?

A wave of dizziness suddenly overcame Yogi and he stumbled. He felt the presence of Akari, and put out a hand, speaking, "I'm alright."

Akari looked concerned at the blonde whose purple eyes had gotten less bright. He was not the best at comforting people (and how could he comfort Yogi when he was scared of him?) so he stayed silent, wondering if they could even continue this…date. For if Yogi wished to spend time with his friends and Gareki-

"Yogi-"

Yogi blinked and looked at him. Before Akari could continue, he found himself stumbling back with an armful of trembling blonde.

"Y-Yogi?!"

"Scared!" Yogi wailed into his shirt, sniffing, "I was so scared! It was so scary! It was so fast!"

Akari stared, having never had anyone hug him so eagerly, with such emotion. It was an almost childish action, but the emotion behind it blew him away. His heart raced in his chest and the words were stuck in his throat and his eyes were wide. Then he realized _Yogi_ was hugging him, his, dare he say it, crush was hugging him and another kind of nervousness enveloped him as a warm flush rose to his cheeks.

"It all happened so fast," Yogi said, and Akari looked at him. His golden bangs were hiding his eyes, and the grip on his shirt had tightened, "So fast. I was scared. So scared." His voice dropped. "Alone…"

Akari tensed, his eyes becoming sharp. But Yogi's hair was still that bright golden. His eyes were still hidden. "Yogi."

The words he had to say were interrupted when Yogi's head suddenly snapped up and his purple eyes were wide in surprise. He stared at Akari, at his arms around the man, then jolted in shock. Akari gasped slightly as he was pushed away, and stared at Yogi.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry, Akari-sensei- I didn't realize," Yogi babbled, blushing furiously, and it would have been cute if Akari had not had something more important on his mind- "I mean, I wasn't really thinking- I just-!" His face became a whole new level of red and he yelped and whirled, "I'm sorry!"

"Yogi!"

But Yogi was running- and Akari twitched as he realized he could not catch up to the fighter of Circus. He inhaled, watching Yogi as he sprinted away.

"I see. So he still thinks he can run away from me."

* * *

If there had been a pool of water nearby, Yogi would have dove into it, even if he currently only had one set of clothes.

His face was warm- so warm, and the more he thought about what he had done- what he had done to _who_, his entire body heated up in embarrassment and he wished there was something to cool him down.

_"What was I thinking?! How could I- to Akari-sensei-!"_

Maybe it was a good thing Gareki wasn't here- or his image would have been ruined. …Not that he had much of an image according to Gareki, but his image would have been ruined anyway! Gareki would tease him and mock him and how could he be cool and make Gareki take him seriously if that was the case? Because Gareki was a really cool guy so he had to try to be cool too so Gareki would take him seriously! Because he was an adult and he had an image to uphold! Sort of.

Yogi blushed as the word 'cool' brought an image of a certain doctor to his mind. _"What the hell was I doing?!"_

Yogi looked around. He had run far away from the amusement park, for he was now in a green area. He stopped, eyes staring straight forward.

"I…why did I run away from Akari-sensei?" The blonde's lips moved. "This time?"

Akari had not done anything scary. He had been acting almost normal, almost…caring. To the point that he had sought the doctor for comfort. Yogi bit his lip. What was he doing? He had just- felt bad that he was troubling Akari-sensei – who scared him but had already helped him out a lot, Akari-sensei didn't need to know what he felt.

Yogi felt suddenly alone in the quiet area. He felt to his feet, wrapping his arms around his knees with a sigh. "What am I doing….?"

There was something in his mind, something in his mind which made him feel uncomfortable, that gave him a torrent of negative emotions.

He felt lost, alone, scared, things he had not felt in such abundance for a long time.

* * *

"Fear…I smell fear…"

Yogi's eyes widened and he leapt away instinctively, cursing himself for having been caught off guard as he stared at the crater in the ground that would have been him had he not dodged.

"Varuga." The blonde said as he materialized his swords, pointing the sharp weapons towards the enemy despite the dread creeping around his heart. "Circus's Second Ship fighter Yogi, the sparkling prince that makes your heart throb." He recited the extravagant words in an unusually serious voice, crossing his swords then getting into his battle stance, purple eyes narrowed. "I will be your opponent."

The varuga laughed. It was an unpleasant thing, with long tentacles topped with spikes and a mouth full of sharp teeth that clattered as it let out that horrendous sound. Its eyes were yellow and beady as it grinned maliciously. "You…fear me."

"We'll see about that." Yogi said, his battle instincts kicking into play as he evaded a tentacle that had been coming at him from behind. He charged at the varuga with his swords, yelling, _"Dormen Kieste!"_

Vines of thorns wrapped around the tentacles headed towards him, snapping them in half. The varuga gave an inhuman screech that had Yogi wincing as he landed on the ground. He looked up, and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

The varuga's tentacles were regenerating around him. Yogi whirled but it was too late, one tentacle dove for him and grabbed him around the waist, lifting him into the air towards the huge mouth full of sharp teeth.

He should have just chopped off its head, Yogi thought. He moved his arms, but two tentacles shot towards him and pinned them to his sides. Yogi gritted his teeth as he was drawn towards the varuga's mouth.

"You cannot beat me because you fear me." The varuga grinned sinisterly. It extended a tentacle, and Yogi's eyes widened as the spike touched the patch on his cheek, "I can smell your fear."

The varuga fed on fear? But he wasn't scared- he hadn't been scared of varuga for a long time. So why-

"That's right, fear me more! Your fear is delicioussss."

The spike began to scrape off the patch, and Yogi shouted, a sudden fear overcoming him. "No!" He tried to summon the thorns, but found his energy sapped – and the tentacles seemed to constrict him even tighter.

And then he was screaming, screaming at the pain and fear and descending into darkness alone.


End file.
